Roommates
by Aerotyl
Summary: After being shot down 28 times, College Junior Tifa Lockhart can't seem to find a roommate. What happens when a hot blonde has an opening? Read to find out! Cloti minor: Zeri(s/th), Reffie, AU, OOC, T for language and some almost explicit scenes and implications...rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

An:/ I rewrote this chapter with better grammar and whatnot. Not much has changed aside from minor dialogue changes that I bet you would barely notice. But considering this came out several months ago, you're bound to read this in order to know what you followed...whoops? For first timers...well, enjoy.

* * *

It was quite painfully obvious that it was not the best day to go door to door looking for an opening as a roommate. It was raining heavily, almost a normal day in this blasted city. But as normal as it was to be raining, the morning was actually sunny, hence the unprepared Miss Tifa Lockhart. She decided it would be a good idea to wear her university sweatshirt and sweatpants this morning, no umbrella or raincoat. This clearly proved to be a bad idea as soon as it was drenched, leaving her to walk making sloshing sounds as the heavy clothes weighed down on her shoulders. Her long chocolate brown hair, neatly tied in a tight bun before, was now soaked and a mangled mess resembling a bird's nest. Her eyes were sporting bags underneath from her current dilemma. Tifa looked at her sheet of apartments and looked down at the scratched out 27 turndowns for roommate openings. The sound of the door shutting behind her signalled her time to leave as she made her way to the last possible opening. _"Great, it's on the other side of town"_, Tifa thought, _"best make haste, then."_ She trudged on to her next destination.

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean you are no longer looking for a roommate?"

"I mean, I'm no longer living here. I'm moving"

Tifa let out an exasperated sigh as she let the owner close the door. She stood at the door for a couple of minutes before putting her heavily drenched hood on and heading for the stairs when she suddenly hit something hard. A wall? She lost her balance and everything began to go vertigo. "Just great", she thought, "let's make this day even worse by getting a concussion". She shut her eyes and braced herself for the pain; But, it never came. Strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her forward. Confused, Tifa opened her eyes and was met with a pair of resilient blue. Tifa took a good look at her rescuer. Blond hair that was spiked, just around a good amount of stubble on his angular jaw, piercings on his ears, silver chain around his neck. His white dress shirt draped over his skin tight grey shirt revealing a well-toned body. He wore pale blue baggy jeans which were tucked into black military boots. She didn't continue her analysis any further as she came to the conclusion that the specimen in front of her was a rare species known as a hot guy. Her musings were cut short when a smooth baritone voice rang through the air.

"Are you okay?"

Tifa started panicking in her head, _"Holy crap, shit shit shit, what do I do, what do I do!"_

"Uh, y-yeah"

"Wow you look drenched, bro. Wanna stop by my apartment and get dried off? I can lend you some clothes."

Tifa was a lost for words. Did he just ask her to come to his apartment?

"Relax man, I'm sure you'll fit them. You gotta change, ya know, before you catch pneumonia"

The man suddenly dragged Tifa off to his apartment room which so happened to be next door. Tifa was so confused and she couldn't think clearly. They entered the apartment and the man flicked off what seemed like really heavy boots as they made two distinct _thunks_ as they hit the floor.

"The name is Cloud Strife, by the way. So, what brings you to this humble apartment complex in the Edge?"

"Uh-um I was looking for a roommate"

Cloud went down a hall and shouted back, "Really? Didja find anyone?"

"No, no one. All 28 openings were closed."

"Yo, really? Why don't you be mine? I got an opening. You could be my roommate"

Fortunately, Cloud wasn't in the same room as her otherwise he would have seen Tifa's face. She was feeling a wide range of emotions at this point, ambivalent towards the situation. Happy that she got an offering, shocked that she was talking to a really handsome guy (this is a total first), and confused that a guy was asking a girl to be his roommate. But, the feeling of happiness was overpowering her other emotions and replied ecstatically, "Really? you would?"

"Yeah, man, totally"

Cloud came back with a shirt and pants. He tossed them to Tifa and she stumbled to catch them.

"The bathroom is on your right, at the third door"

Tifa looked around a bit. She hadn't taken the chance to look around the single apartment, yet. _Classic bachelor's apartment_, she concluded. Dirty clothes were sprawled out everywhere. Shirts hung from lamps, off the TV, on the ceiling fan. Actually, as she further inspected the carpet, it wasn't really carpet at all, but clothes covering the hardwood floor underneath. Trash littered the place, as well. The whole coffee table was covered with trash; Empty instant ramen bowls stacked high and pizza boxes competing in height. To top it all off, beer bottle after beer bottle were scattered around the floor. Tifa tiptoed around the empty beer bottles and clothes till she went into the bathroom.

It was intimidatingly white; White walls, white shower, white towels; Well, white everything. Tifa turned around to lock the door and she placed the clothes on the toilet cover. She stripped down her drenched clothes and took a hard look at the clothes giving to her. The sweatpants were enormous and the shirt went down to her knees. She let down her hair and wrung them out in the sink. She looked in the mirror and suddenly it hit her. She was in a man's apartment, wearing a man's clothing, accepting to live with said man, and to top it all off, she didn't know anything about him aside from his name! She'd been in a lot of sticky situations, but this by far is the most worrisome. You'd think the 20 year old Tifa would think twice about entering a man's home without thinking, but no, she let the hotness factor of the guy get to her. She smacked her forehead, "You really screwed up didn't you, Tiffy" she said. _Well, its too late to back down_, she chided. She grabbed her wet clothes and went out the bathroom. She was greeted with Cloud's back as he scavenged the fridge for who knows what.

"Beer?" Cloud asked.

"Uh..."

"I found some!"

Cloud whipped around with a beer in his outstretched hand when suddenly he dropped it on the floor and let his jaw down along with it. He gaped at Tifa as she stood there awkwardly with her clothes pressed to her chest.

"Y-y-you're a g-girl" Cloud stuttered

"U-uh yeah, what did you think i was?"

"I thought with the hood, you were a guy!"

"What!? thats offensive! are you saying I'm flat chested? Are you kidding me? I'm a freaking C-cup! The last thing I am, is flat chested! And here I thought guys always looked there!"

Tifa flinched and then regretted everything she just said. She let her emotions get the better of her and said something stupid, again. Cloud just stood there like a fish. Opening his mouth to respond but thought better and then closed his mouth. He facepalmed himself.

"I just didn't think you were a girl with the sweatshirt on and the whole hoodie think on. Shit. I've been treating you like a guy, too...Sorry-...I don't even know your name...I really fucked up in the chivalry department, didn't I"

"Tifa. I'm Tifa Lockhart."

"Sorry, Tifa"

He took a glance at Tifa as he looked up and down. Her long hair cascaded down to the small of her back. Her cherry red eyes were soft and coated with thick chocolate eyelashes. She was kind of petite too. Cloud then thought, she was actually pretty cute. He looked down to see the shirt covered her supposed womanly physique. He went further down to see how the pants did when suddenly, they fell. Thats right folks, Tifa Lockhart's pants just fell to the floor. Tifa just felt her blood rush to her cheeks as the weight of the sweatpants suddenly dropped to the floor, right in front of the hot guy. Cloud took an eye full of her legs and suddenly covered his eyes with his hand. "Ohmygodimsosorry" Cloud gasped. Tifa hastily grabbed the waistband and dragged it back up.

"Okay then...This is probably the worst days of my life" she mumbled.

"I'm sure you had worse...I mean, it can't be that bad right?" CLoud started apologetically.

"Well, I don't think your roommate offer is still up, considering im a girl, so, I'm without a place to stay. Then, I just practically flashed a guy I barely know, and my clothes are all wet."

"It's still up"

"What still up? My pants?"

"NO! Not your pants! The offer! The offer is still up for grabs, I mean I don't know if you want to stay in a place like this but I don't care if the roommate is girl or boy, I won't do anything to you"

Tifa blushed at her question, but then looked up to see Cloud also blushing, his face was turned to the side and his hands out front to shield himself from the view of Tifa. Tifa couldn't help but giggle a little. Her mood was lightened a bit with his childish antics.

"I guess i'll take you up on that offer" Tifa laughed.

Cloud's head snapped back and his eyes were wide.

"Oh okay, u-uh I'll go get the um pants-I mean papers for you to uh s-sign"

Cloud dashed out of the room. Tifa smiled for the first time that day. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

Cloud got over his blushing after exchanging formalities with Tifa. It was quite simple to move in. Tifa got the guest room which was surprisingly clean in comparison to the rest of the house. Unfortunately, they had to share the bathroom, which only had one sink.

After the move, Cloud rarely saw from Tifa. She was either pent up in her room, at school, or work. Then came friday afternoon when Tifa arrived at the apartment. She entered the room and was greeted by the ever messy living room. She let out a stressed sigh and took her stuff to her room. She plopped on the bed and thought of what to do. Cloud was probably off somewhere to who knows where. Tifa changed from her T-shirt and jeans to black yoga pants and a grey sport bra. Who cares what she wears, no one was home and Cloud already saw her without pants so it didn't matter. She tied up her hair in a messy bun and smiled at herself in the mirror.

She decided it was best if she cleaned the place, she was starting to get sick of the dirty living room. Then an idea struck her, Cloud had alcohol! She could make her infamous vodka brownies without having to illegally buy the alcohol! Thank god she went food shopping the other day for brownie mixes. She reached out into the cupboard and grabbed the brownie mix and then went for the alcohol cabinet and grabbed the nearest vodka bottle.

She skipped away from the kitchen for a second to grab her Mp3 and plug them into Cloud's sound system. She started to blast her favorite songs and sung to them as she prepared her brownies. After she popped them into the oven that looked rarely used, she skipped over the the living room which was connected by the bar table of the kitchen. She took a trash bag and dumped all the pizza boxes and beer bottles in them and hauled them into the kitchen near the trash can. Then she started on the clothes. She started dumping them into a pile. If it wasn't for her extremely loud music, she would've heard Cloud enter with his buddies. They stopped at the doorway and was greeted by Tifa's butt facing them as she picked up clothes off the floor. Cloud was speechless as his friends started whistling and nudging Cloud. They all stayed at the doorway and didn't make a sound or any intention on moving.

Unfortunately, Tifa didn't turn around to see them and went about her own business. She kept bending down to get the clothes, constantly giving Cloud's friends a pretty good view at, well, everything. She went to check on her brownies which came out wonderfully. The smell permeated through the whole apartment. She let them cool on the stovetop while grabbing the vodka bottle and went back to the living room. She took large swigs of the alcohol and then started dancing (ridiculously) to the music with bottle at hand. Surprisingly, she wasn't that much of lightweight drinker. Halfway through the bottle, she lifted the bottle to her face to access how much vodka she had left, then she stumbled her way to the kitchen and poured the rest all over her brownies. Of course whilst all of this happening, Cloud and co. were watching quite amusingly. She started to cut the brownies and then as she was about to pop one into her mouth, Cloud decided it was best to stop this cruel joke.

"You gonna let us have a bit of that vodka brownie? Or am i gonna have to report you to the police for underaged drinking?"

Tifa snapped her head up to the front towards the front door and almost spat out all the brownie in her mouth when she saw two other guys next to Cloud who were laughing really hard.

"H-How long have you guys been there?!"

"About the time when you were picking up the clothes off the ground"

"Then y-you saw me d-dance?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

Tifa covered her face with her hands and went around the bar and turned off the music.

"I'll just be in my room if you need anything, please help yourself to my vodka brownies"

Tifa barely whispered and then she ran to her room. To Cloud, this had definitely been an eye opener about Tifa. He guessed. he didn't really know much about the 20 year old, huh.

"Now where in hell did you pick up this chick, Cloud?", One of his friends joked.

"Shut up Zack, she's my roommate."

"Well, you scored well my friend, she is quite a cute one", another one added.

"If I catch you hitting on her, Reno, so help me god, I will shoot you"

"Aww, you're no fun." Reno pouted.

"I gotta say, she looked pretty hot, especially in those yoga pants, do you get to see that everyday or something? Perks to having a girl roommate?", Zack added.

"No, its a first. If I expected her to dress like that, I would've never invited you guys over."

"And see her by yourself? you're leaving us out of all the fun!" Reno laughed, patting Cloud on the back while jumping on the sofa.

"Holy shit Cloud, I can see your floor!"

"Shut the fuck up, Zack"

* * *

Holy crap. _Holy fucking crap_. Tifa just danced practically like a clown whore in front of more hot guys and then revealed her horrible singing skills. She buried her face into the pillow and let out a hoarse scream that was muffled. She pulled her shirt over her head and strode out of the room and head back to the kitchen. She heard Cloud tell Zack to shut the fuck up before they all turned to her.

"Aww no fun, she's wearing clothes" Reno pouted again before flashing a toothy grin.

Tifa blushed furiously before grabbing the nearest magazine and rolling it up to hit Reno across the head.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but shows like that don't come free, you all are gonna have to buy me dinner or something" she crossed her arms.

Zack started to chuckle, "Hey look, she has a sense of humor"

Tifa giggled, "Any of you guys want beer?"

"Oo, Me me me me!" Reno raised his hand.

"Sure, why not", Zack agreed.

Cloud nodded and Tifa went to grab four bottles of beer.

"She's surprisingly cool. Beer? I think I could get along with her..." Zack cracked a grin.

"Hands off guys, I'm serious. Wait, Zack, don't you have a girlfriend?" Cloud threatened.

"Aww, is little Cloudy jelly or something?" Reno winked at Cloud.

"You know, for a 21 year old like yourself, you're pretty immature" Cloud chuckled before punching Reno on the arm, successfully pushing him off the couch and onto the ground.

"Ouch, falling on the floor hurts more now that you don't have your clothes to fall on" Reno rubbed his arm. Tifa came back with four bottles and handed each guy one. she sat down on the couch next to Zack.

"In all seriousness, how did you choose to live here with Cloud, Tifa?" Zack asked.

"One in a million chance..." Tifa smiled and started to down her bottle as she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

An:/ Holy Chocobos, I genuinely didn't think anyone would like this story *blush* o/o. Regardless, I spotted so many errors in the previous chapter that I felt the need to update. I'm sorry for the horrible grammar, punctuation (And even wrong subject! I swear I was saying Tifa when I meant Cloud). This was published at the start of my fanfiction career hence the shitty grammar (that should probably go die in a hole *smiles sweetly*). I decide to update the first chapter along with this new chapter (dedicated to all you reviewers, favorite-ers, and followers.) I'll admit, I might have forgotten the plot I was going to use for this story, so here are the two options:

Drabble-ish one shots (with some relevance to each other and in chronological order) on the relationship between Cloud and Tifa...full of Fluffiness and Heartwarming chapters (with some comedy)

OR

A full blown out plot (This might take me longer to develop...) that will probably go on for a long time...Full of betrayal, love, some break up scenes, heartbreaks, feelings, bucket full of tears for you to drown in, happiness, and some fluff and comedy...Might I also add that it might include some military stuff (ya know, Cloud being a 'First Class SOLDIER' and all...well at least he'll be one in this fanfic...)

All of this, of course, is alternate universe...set in a more modern era.

well, enough author's note...let's get on with a little chapter to get the juices flowing...

for now, this chapter is just going to be a little...hmmm...extra as an intermission:

* * *

Today, was a crappy day in general.

The one where you wake up on the wrong side of the bed and your hair is sporting a bad case of bedhead. Then, you realize you're out of toothpaste and you almost drop your toothbrush in the toilet, only to drop your hairbrush instead. After that, your coffee spills all over your clothes and you have to go change again before you leave. Then, you lose your keys somewhere between the kitchen and the door. Then traffic is heavy and it's filled with assholes who don't know how to drive. After that, going through security check was a hassle because you lost your ID and the security guards are jerks (I mean come on, I come by here everyday! You don't need to check who I am!) Now you're just slouched against the lockers because you can't open up your locker and you're waiting for building services to come over and help but they're on lunch break. Yeah. It was that kind of day.

Cloud sucked in air and exhaled really loudly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. It was a rough morning for him. When he finally got his locker open (no thanks to the assholes in maintenance), he was able to change into his uniform and make it to his shift before the big guy came by. Yup, just sitting around the lounge was his job. He looked around to his fellow, what's the word,_ coworkers_. The door finally bursted open and the big guy, himself, entered. Cloud and the rest stood up and saluted.

"At ease." The man said. His blond hair was slicked back and his boots clanked against the metal floor. Several people in black tuxedos entered with him. Cloud almost grimaced when the stupid redhead spotted him and waved like a seal.

"Yo! Strife-y boy!"

Yeah, Cloud cringed and grimaced. The blond man looked in his direction and Cloud straightened up and wiped the grimace off as the man approached. He stopped in front of Cloud and barked.

"Hello, Strife. How's your new promotion going?"

Cloud stiffened at the tone. It was almost rhetorical and Cloud couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Good, sir."

"That's good. There are only a few of your rank. You should be proud."

"Yes, sir."

"You have a new assignment as of today. Go report to Fair."

"Right away, sir"

The man turned heels and walked away, hands gathered behind his back as he walked back out and the little entourage of his tagged along, not before Reno could wave again.

"Later, Strife!"

Cloud openly facepalmed and the man next to him laughed as he slapped Cloud's back.

"He really put you on the spot. He never did that to us when we got first."

Cloud glared as the man chuckled with mirth.

"I gotta go see Zack. See ya."

"Later, Strife. And don't let the big bad Rufus get to ya! He's a real cuddly fluff bunny if ya get to know him!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Cloud left the lounge and made his way over to Zack. When he spotted the spiky black hair, he jogged over before Zack could leave...again.

"Zack! Don't you dare run. This is the third freaking time!"

"Oh, hey, Cloud!" Zack plastered a smile on his face and waved as he turned to face Cloud.

"Congrats on your new rank, Cloud. You finally made it to first class!"

Cloud mock glared before he chuckled and brushed his uniform down.

"I have to say, the uniforms are sick."

"Tell me about it! These things don't even catch on fire!"

"I don't want to know where you got that information. Anyways, Shinra said you got something for me."

"Oh right! Well, it's your first assignment. It's not much so you'll be able to make it back to the apartment later today..."

"Well, what is it?"

"The one thing every newbie first class has to do...train the new recruits." Zack finished with a haunted voice. Cloud unconsciously swallowed as he shrunk back.

"C-come on, Zack. Can't be that bad, right?"

"You have no idea." Zack shook his head. "Well, you know where the training grounds are. Snap to it, it starts at 9, you got 5 minutes to get there."

"What! That's, like, all the way across the base!"

"Like I said, snap to it!"

Cloud groaned and sprinted off. Zach looked at the assignment sheet and grimaced.

"Whoops, I meant 10. Whatever, he needs exercise anyways."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Cloud panted as he rested his hands on his knees. He was thirty minutes early! Nobody was there and the training grounds head said the training didn't start for another thirty minutes.

"When I see that hedgehog, I'm going to hang him by his feet over the swimming pool."

"He'll run away before you catch him."

Cloud swerved around to see the new voice.

"Dammit, Lieutenant General Valentine. When were you there?!"

The man shrugged. Cloud rubbed his shoulders and made his way to the warehouse. Vincent followed. They got thirty minutes of wait, might as well shoot some rounds at the range.

Saying training the recruits was a nightmare was an understatement. It was like watching a bunch of kindergarteners run around and play soldier while you watched and made sure none of them pointed a gun at their face to "check why the bullet didn't come out." Thank god Cloud knocked the gun out of the man's face before thirty seconds were up otherwise he'd be cleaning brain matter instead of ceiling debris. Cloud sighed again. He didn't have lunch and it was getting late. For some odd reason, he wanted to go back to the apartment so bad.

"Yo, Cloud!"

Cloud turned around to see Reno and Zack approaching. Cloud whipped the mop out like a sword and pointed it at Zack.

"You! You gave the wrong time, you prick!"

Zack laughed and Cloud scowled. This was ridiculous. He went back to cleaning the floor furiously (stupid maintenance again wouldn't clean the mess because they "weren't in charge". It's your damn job!).

"Why in the rush, Strife?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder.

"Places to be."

"Where do you have to go? Back to the apartment? Perhaps, a _roommate_?" Cloud glared at Reno. Reno continued.

"I didn't think there were students around here until I remember there's that university around here. What is she anyways? Medical student? Law student?"

"I don't know."

"You don't even know your own roommate? You're like living with a stranger!"

"Kind of."

"Cloud." Zack interfered, "Maybe you should get to know her."

Cloud frowned as he put the mop away.

"Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Take her out to lunch, Strife."

"No, Reno."

Cloud walked towards the locker rooms as Zack and Reno spewed ideas on how to get Tifa to talk to him. None of them, of course, were actually good ideas. Cloud just grabbed his keys and left while the two were blissfully unaware with their own conversation.

_And they say blondes are the stupid ones._

"I'm back!" Cloud yelled as he entered the apartment. It was actually force of habit considering normally Tifa would be in her afternoon class. So, he was shocked when he got a response.

"Hey! Welcome back~!" A voice rang from the kitchen.

"Tifa?" Cloud walked over to the bar when Tifa popped up from under the counter.

"What were you doing under there?"

"Searchin'..." she hummed as she brought out a large pan.

"I wasn't aware I owned one of those..."

"I wasn't either, but apparently you do."

"I wasn't expecting you to be home either. What happened to afternoon class?"

"Teacher aid got hurt with a scalpel. Practically bled his hand out for "demonstration". Class ended early when he fainted."

"Scalpel? Why would you-"

"I'm in medical school, silly!"

"Oh." Cloud ended lamely. "Anyways, what are you cooking?"

"Early dinner?"

"It's like 5:00!"

"Yeah, well it takes an hour to make!"

"Can't we just get pizza like usual?"

"I've been here for a month and we've eaten pizza practically every other day. It's not healthy. Now that I'm actually here early, I can make us something healthy."

Cloud scrunched his nose incredulously. _Healthy._

"Can you even cook?"

Tifa whacked him with a towel and glared.

"Okay! Okay! I geddit, Tifa. I'll just stick myself in the living room and not bother you."

The glare melted and she turned back to her cooking. He sat on the couch and clicked the television on. He called back to her.

"Just so you know, last time Zack's girlfriend tried 'healthy', we all ended up puking and shitting out whatever the hell she made. Hell, we didn't even know whether it was food or not-ow"

Cloud suddenly got whacked with a roll of paper and he turned to see Tifa standing over him.

"Strife. I work in a bar every weekend. I. Know. How. To. Cook." She ended with a sickly sweet voice.

"And whatever the hell I make, whether it's burgers, salad, or lasagna, it's going to be healthier than cheese, tomato sauce, and whatever else gets shoved on a bread plate called a pizza. I'll even compromise and let you drink beer this time. I don't even know how you don't have a beer belly yet! It's bad to drink too much!"

"Yes, mom." He droned...before he was whacked again.

* * *

Cloud looked at the plate suspiciously. Not that it was like Aerith's cooking. Oh no. It was definitely recognizable as a nice hot plate of pasta with some creamy sauce. But it was because it looked so good and smelled so good that it couldn't possibly be healthy.

"What did you do?" Cloud eyed the plate warily.

Tifa gave him a strange look.

"Cooked some pasta. Something wrong?"

"Hmm? No, nothing." He shook his head and let a shiver go down his spine. _Here goes nothing._

He took a bite and his eyes widened. It was so good!

"I told you." Tifa looked smug.

"Yeah, whatever...thanks..." Cloud got up and left after he put his plates in the sink and ran water over them. Tifa smiled and cleaned up the plates and whatnot before heading off herself.

Cloud figured. He probably learned a bit about Tifa today. She apparently cooks and she works at a bar on the weekends. And did he mention her pasta is the best? Yep. To hell with taking her out or following any of Reno's or Zack's suggestions. This seems easier. Plus a little pasta heaven on the side ain't that bad either.

Today, was a pretty good day.

an:/ Uh, review? I'll try to update fast, but I'm working on three stories at a time and things get kinda hectic, if ya know what I mean. So. Dealio: I'll update probably at least once a month, maybe faster if I'm feeling the writing juices flow. So until then, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

an:/ I'm not a med student, so I'm not particularly sure what Tifa learns...if anything seems rather out of the ordinary, please correct me!

I am also EXTREMELY sorry for the EXTREMELY slow update. Holy crap, like seriously, you must have thought I fell off the face of this earth or something and fell into a black hole. Well I'm back so no worries!

Another note: Though I have watched Advent Children three times ( scratch that, fourth last night), I haven't played the game itself in a long time and I was pretty young so my memory will most likely fail me. I don't own the proper console anymore so I've been trying out some emulators and playing a bit but I don't have much time...Regardless, when my memory does fail me, please correct me.

I'm also going for a slight drabble story. They're going to be in (hopefully) chronological order. BUT there will be a slight plot/connection between each chapter. While there is going to be comedic/romantic scenes, there needs to have some drama or I'm just going to get slightly bored writing the same format/genre every time. Besides, you'll love it.

Aeri(th/s) name: I'm just gonna spell her name Aerith even though a lot of people are "Aeris" types. Not particularly important...

* * *

Tifa sighed as she sank lower into her seat. She thought it would be a good idea to attend a medical seminar to spend her Saturday afternoon. But, of course, things never really go as planned and Tifa was now on her way to a nice long nap...in the front row. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes in hopes of keeping the sleep away. But, the weight of her eyelids took over and just as she was about to lose consciousness, her pocket started to vibrate. She jolted up, catching the attention of everyone in the auditorium, which summed up to about 50 people.

"S-sorry..." She stuttered as she flipped the phone out. She scampered outside and took the call.

"Hello?"

_Tifa?_

"Cloud? What's up?"

_I know you're in the seminar but Reno thought it would be a hilarious idea if he used my phone to call you._

"How did you even get my number?"

_You wrote it on the fridge, remember?_

"Uh, right. Anyways, what's up?"

_The guys and, uh, I were wondering if you wanted to go to a club downtown-_

"I can't...My shift is tonight"

_Oh...that's cool. Alright. Hope I didn't interrupt anything important._

"I was actually on my way out. So, it's fine, see you in a bit."

_Yeah, see ya._

Tifa snapped the phone shut and hefted her tote higher up on her shoulder. She looked at her watch and groaned. She'd have three hours before she had to go to work.

* * *

Tifa entered the apartment and noticed three boots stacked in a heap by the door. The doormat was caked in mud and two identical military jackets were dumped on the couch with a black tux jacket on top.

_Cloud has company?_ Tifa wondered.

She warily entered the apartment and set the three boots into neat pairs. She grabbed the coats and put them on the coat hanger by the door. She went further into the apartment and stopped by Cloud's closed door to hear several muffled voices. She knocked and then entered the room to see Reno, Zack, and Cloud laughing over several bottles of beer. She crossed her arms and glared at the three.

"You three are going to a club and you're already getting drunk."

"We're not lightweight, ya know. We can handle a few beers." Reno slurred.

"Sure..." Tifa deadpanned as she grabbed several of the empty and partially full bottles.

"For now, I will confiscate this and you can come back later for it."

Zack and Cloud were just staring as Tifa gathered the bottles. She stopped at the door and turned around.

"I also expect your jackets on the coat hanger and your boots in order next time both of you drop by. I'm not cleaning again!"

"It's fine, Teef. I'll clean it up next time we come around. Besides, only Reno drank five. We're all still on the first one."

Tifa turned to Cloud and huffed as she whipped back and left for the kitchen.

"Damn, Cloud. You got a pet name for her already!" Zack smirked.

"Shut up, it's the alcohol"

"Cloud, you drank barely one beer. You're not even buzzed."

"Shut it, Zack"

Reno giggled and slumped in front of Cloud.

"Fluffy Chocobo_ likes_ somebody~"

"Shut it, shithead."

Zack laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know. Reno seems kinda right on this one."

"You're as right at this as you were when you said Aerith's cooking was edible."

"That was once! And it was the healthy attempt! I'll have you know that her apple pies are the best."

"I bet Tifa's is better."

"Have you actually tried her pies?"

"Er...No? TIFA!" He yelled.

A few muffled footsteps later, Tifa opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, Strife?"

"How good are your apple pies?"

"Mmm, pretty good-"

Zack scoffed. "You gotta be more specific, Tifa."

"Well," Tifa put her hand on her chin, "I did win a county fair a few years back-"

"Ha! In your face, Zack!" Cloud jumped out of his seat. Tifa walked over and magically procured a rolled newspaper and whacked Cloud across the head.

"You're drunk."

Cloud just remained seated, gently cradling his head as he shied away from Tifa.

"I'm not lightweight..." he grumbled.

Zack laughed and shooed Tifa away.

"I'll handle these two. Just get over to your job."

Tifa looked at her watch and freaked.

"I got five minutes to get ready!"

Zack laughed again as Tifa made a beeline for her room.

She slipped on her bartender's outfit and peered outside her door for the guys before darting out of the apartment with her purse at tow.

* * *

"Tifa!" A large booming voice was heard from a cross the club as Tifa entered. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice as she placed her handbag down in a locker.

"Barret! Sorry for being late!"

"Don' worry 'bout it! I heard from Yuffie!" The voice yelled back.

Tifa sighed. Yuffie. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut when Tifa told her about her roommate gender predicament. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped over the counter towards the bar. She wasn't lying to Cloud when she said she worked at a bar, but she didn't say that the bar was inside of a club. Whoops?

"I need three bottles of Whiskey, two Vodka, and one Gin. While you're at it, restock the carbonated drinks too." Tifa read of a list as a guy pulled the bottles out of the locked cupboard and placed them on the counter. Tifa grabbed them off the counter and placed it on the rack behind her while cracking open the gin bottle to prepare the usual for the owner, Barret.

"Are the cups washed, Yazoo?"

"Washed and ready" the man replied.

"Alright," she took a deep breath," Bar is ready!" She yelled.

Barret announced in pure glee that, tonight, a crap ton of military officers were coming because of a celebration. She was kind of excited because around the edge and Midgar, military officers were like celebrities. Well, at least the higher ranked ones. So, meeting with a few famous people ain't that bad. Tifa skipped a little as she waited. Then a thought crossed her, Cloud said he was part of the military right? Zack too! Maybe they could introduce her to some of the first class SOLDIERS. They're bound to know at least one, right?

"Tifa?"

Tifa turned around to see Barret walking over to her.

"Barret!"

"Tifa, good ta hear ya finally got an apartment. But I'm not too keen-"

"Don't worry about whatever Yuffie says. She tends to stretch it."

Barret gave her a skeptical look before waving his hand. He grabbed his drink Tifa had just finished preparing before turning around.

"Well, I hope ya know what you're doin'. Anyways, today's the big day, ya know? Good luck"

"Thanks!" Tifa flashed an award winning smile before getting back to tending the bar.

* * *

The club became rather crowded as people in uniform began to file in. Tifa felt like she was on double time as she rushed to make the orders of several people at the bar. Yazoo was overwhelmed too and even called on one of his brothers, Loz, to help him out. Tifa quickly moved to the next person as she was shaking another drink.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Gin and tonic"

"Right away sir."

Tifa took a glance at his face to make sure she remembered who to give the drink to before she left to empty the contents she was shaking into a cup and handed it to someone. She started to gather the alcohol for gin and tonic right before she caught sight of someone across the room. She arched her brow as the blond brow did the same.

Their eyes widened instantly and Cloud hesitantly turned to the person he was talking to (but not paying attention to) and quickly made his way towards her.

"Tifa? What-What are you doing here?"

Tifa's eyes practically bulged when she noticed Cloud's uniform. She mentally complimented whoever designed the uniforms because, she had to say, Cloud looked stunning.

"Y-You're-You're first class!"

Cloud took a quick glance down and gave an inquisitive brow.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. What are you doing here?"

"I work here! I would ask you the same but-but you're _first class_! Like holy crap!"

Cloud rested his drink on the counter and chuckled a bit.

"I guess it comes to your surprise that I'm a first class? I'm wounded." He rested his hand on his chest in mock hurt. Tifa giggled.

"You just didn't seem like the type!"

Cloud gave a grin, "Seriously, Tifa, not helping the man's pride here."

Tifa laughed harder before someone called her to make a drink.

"Excuse me for a moment, _First Class SOLDIER_, Cloud Strife." She winked and dried her hands with a cloth before sauntering away to the customer.

Cloud noticed Tifa's bartender uniform and couldn't help but scowl. She was wearing a white cropped tank top with a black mini skirt held up by suspenders. Isn't-isn't she cold or something? Her black hair was tied up in a low ponytail that swept at her waist while she worked on the drinks.

He looked around and noticed three footman soldiers staring at Tifa too and it put him a bit off. The men's faces were flushed and their grins were, least to say, not innocent. They called her over and Tifa looked at them and smiled, probably asking what they wanted (Cloud craned his head towards them but he still couldn't hear over the loud music). A second later, Tifa was scowling, turning heel and walking to the next customer as the three men were howling with laughter. Cloud only frowned even more but decided to his drink was more interesting (Tifa can take care of herself, he reprimanded himself. There's no use going over there and making a scene over what looks to be nothing).

Cloud's head jerked when he heard glass shattering. His eyes fell upon the three men leering at Tifa, probably asking her to pick up the broken cup that was laying at their feet. Tifa's brows furrowed as she quickly went to get the dustpan. She went around the counter and crouched at their seats to gather the shards of glass. Cloud's blood was pumping as he felt his grip tighten around the cup. But he stayed seated, she's just doing her job, right? Don't make a scene.

But, it was all in vain when Cloud's heart jumped at the sight of one of the men slapping a hand on Tifa's lower back. She flinched and Cloud frowned again. He made his way over and Towered over both Tifa and the seated men. The man quickly removed his hand from Tifa who turned her head towards Cloud in mild shock.

"_Is there a problem over here_?" He gritted out.

Two men shook their heads while the other one just smiled.

"Ah, Strife, sir. We're just joking around, no need to uptight."

Cloud only gave a cold look.

"You're paying for that cup, Stevenson. And you and your cronies are going to report to me tomorrow at 1600 hrs. That's no way to respond to a commanding officer. If I see any of you pulling this kind of stunt again and then lying to my face right after, I'll do everything within and out of my power to _make sure_ you are discharged _dishonorably_."

Stevenson was angered but horrified and nodded acquiescently as Cloud guided Tifa the other way.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cloud. You didn't have to do that you know. It happens all the time."

Cloud clenched his jaw and physically tensed but Tifa didn't notice as she was dumping the glass in the garbage bin.

"And you still work in this kind of place?"

"Well, I have to pay for both my tuition and rent, ya know and this job pays well, extremely well. Besides, it never gets too bad so, you know, I'm okay."

Cloud just nodded before sitting back down at the bar.

"Can I get you anything or are you just going to sit there?"

Cloud looked up at Tifa and weakly smiled.

"I'll just have a beer, it doesn't matter which kind."

Tifa only smiled and went to grab a beer for Cloud before working on her job again.

It was getting late and the room was starting to clear as people left to go home. There were a few lingering figures left at the bar as Tifa began to clean the counters and the cups. Another bartender, Cloud learned to be Loz, was mopping the floor and his brother, Loz, was talking to the DJ. Cloud continued to slowly sip his beer as he waited.

Tifa was glancing back at Cloud every once in awhile to smile at him and receive a smile in return. Her shift was almost over and she knew Cloud was probably waiting for her.

"Cloud."

"Hmm?"

"How did you get here?"

"...Damn it, Zack drove us."

"And you've been drinking?"

Realization seemed to dawn on Cloud as his eyes widened. Tifa only smirked.

"There's a bus we can take back home."

Cloud relaxed and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, didn't think it through."

Tifa taught Cloud how to ride the bus later on, because apparently, Cloud never rode one before. It was a hilarious affair as Cloud struggled to get the ticket into the machine and Tifa laughing too hard to help.

* * *

Sunday night was a calmer shift for Tifa. There were less patrons at the bar and more on the dance floor. At around 10, Cloud had walked in and sat at the farthest seat of the bar.

"Cloud! If you're looking for the military party, that was yesterday, you know."

"Haha very funny, Tifa."

Tifa smiled but she quickly dropped it when she saw Clouds hands.

"Cloud! What happened?"

She clasped his hands and looked at his knuckles that were all bloodied. His hands shied away as he looked back at them.

"Just-something came up this afternoon and I had to take care of it, nothing major."

Tifa's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

"Well, what can I get you?"

"Just coke."

Tifa's eyebrow rose.

"You expect me to believe you're getting soda at a bar? Who are you driving home?"

"You. There's no way I'm letting you ride one of those complicated ticket buses."

Cloud pulled out some keys and jingled them and he smirked. Tifa opened her mouth as an objection but gave a smile instead as she plopped a napkin and a glass of coke in front of him.

"On the house for a ride home." She laughed as she walked away.

Cloud introduced Tifa to his ride, Fenrir. After a minute of Tifa laughing at his pet name for his motorcycle, she stared in awe at the metal work and the paint job.

"It's custom made." Cloud said smugly. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she conceded, "I'm impressed."

Cloud chuckled and pulled two helmets out for the both of them and tossed one over to her.

From then on, Cloud always came to the bar during Tifa's shifts and drove her home. Tifa's coworkers decided to call the last seat on the bar, "Blondie's seat" and reserved it whenever it was Tifa's shift.

* * *

An:/ So? Kinda what you're looking for in a chapter? Hopefully my writing has improved? Now why is Cloud's knuckles bleeding (wink wink)?

Hopefully next chapter will be out sooner!


End file.
